Lalaurie VS Phantomhive
by Yuuki Okumura Ushiromiya
Summary: Han escuchado sobre la familia Lalaurie ?...pues los acesinos en serie ronald y emily Lalaurie han dado a luz a dos niñas...apodadas "Las Hijas Del Demonio"-el Conde Phantomhive recibe una carta de la Reina dandole la tarea...Matarlas a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este en nuestro primer fic en esta pagina web ^^ espero que les guste **

**Bansa~i ewé**

* * *

Beatrice y Maria Lalaurie, hijas del conde Robert Lalaurie y su esposa Emily Lalaurie, unos asesinos en serie que se volvieron famosos al atormentar y torturar a gente inocente en el sótano de su mansión en Londres.

Beatrice Lalaurie nació en el año 1837 el 26 de junio en Londres, su personalidad es seria y dominante, pero a la vez es cariñosa y amable, su cabello es Rojizo, sus ojos son cafes carmesí, tiene un parche con la imagen de una pica en su ojo izquierdo, estudio artes marciales y tecnicas de la espada japonesa en una academia de japoneses de alto nivel ubicada en el centro de Londres, es la hermana mayor de Maria y tiene 17 años en los cuales ha seguido estudiando artes marciales y tecnicas de espada por su propia cuenta. Sus colores favoritos son el rojo, negro, azul y violeta. Le gusta caminar sola por las calles de londres hasta llegar Hyde Park, y ver el paisaje, tambien le gustan las cosas satanicas y siempre visita a undertaker. Ultimamente, entrena con Maria y se dedica a la magia negra.

Maria Lalaurie nació en el año 1838 el 26 de junio en Londres, al igual que su hermana Beatrice, su personalidad es un poco infantil e inocente, pero por dentro tiene una personalidad enfermiza cuando la provocan, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos son cafes carmesí, estudio en la misma academia de artes marciales que su hermana, pero estudio Kendo, fue la mejor de su grupo, es la hermana menor de Beatrice, tiene 16 años en los cuales practica con su hermana. Sus colores favoritos son rosa, cafe, celeste y verde. Le gustan las cosas abrazables como los peluches, a la hora de tomar el te se sienta en su jardin disfrutando del aire fresco. Ultimamente, entrena con Beatrice y se dedica a la magia blanca.

En la actualidad son perseguidas por mucha gente de la mafia, ya que la herencia fue mucha y están cerca de obtener lo mismo que la reina, las hermanas Lalaurie juntas son dominantes y manipuladoras y son conocidas como "Las hijas del Demonio", ya que no tienen piedad de las personas que se cruzan en su camino.

* * *

**Asdfasdfasdfasdf...fin de los datos personales de La Familia Lalaurie ^^ **

**Maria: wiwiwiwiwi! ureshii~ ureshii~ ^^ Me encantan las mariposas! *-*!**

**Beatrice: Si maria lo sabemos e_é ahora ve a preparar el té !**

**Maria: o_ó s-si Beatrice-sama! D:**

**Beatrice: bueno C: eso es todo por hoy ^^ muy pronto subite el primer capitulo :D! cualquier comentario es valido ^^ sea bueno o malo **

**Saludos *-*!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Comenzando un día como cualquiera

**Ohaio! -w- he aqui el primer capitulo ^^ espero que les guste~**

**Bansa~i ewé**

* * *

Beatrice POV

Me encontraba en mi recamara, vistiéndome, cuando de la nada mi hermana Maria, entro desesperadamente a mi habitación con una carta en mano, me zamarreo unas cuantas veces diciéndome cosas que yo no entendía.

.-¡Beato, Beato, Beato!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que el conde phantomhive te invito a una fiesta?-. me gritaba desesperadamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

.-¿eh?, perdóname, pero no tengo idea de lo que me...-. pero ella me interrumpió y me mostró la carta frente a mi cara.

.-entonces explícame esta carta, Beato-. me entrego la carta y la leí detenidamente.

.-agh, Maria...esta invitación es para las dos, en la carta dice que somos sus invitadas especiales-. dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

.- ¿Q-que?, ¡no bromees!-. me quito la carta dispuesta a leerla.

_Señoritas lalaurie, es un honor y un privilegio que asistieran a mi fiesta el día de mañana, estaría muy feliz que asistieran las señoritas Beatrice y Maria Lalaurie__ como mis invitadas especiales._

_~ Conde Ciel Phantomhive_

.-N-no...¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad!-. grito con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, abrazando fuertemente la carta.

.-Nah, si quieres ir ve, no me interesa ir a una fiesta social de un conde con un parche en el ojo, y también aburrido, que no hace nada mas que sentarse en su despacho-. dije desinteresada abriendo la puerta de mi recamara.

.-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡tu tambien tienes un parche en el ojo Beato!, ademas, el Conde Phantomhive es alto y muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos que reflejan el cielo azul con solo verlo, y también puede tenerlo Gra...-. pero la interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase.

.-¡Maria, no digas incoherencias por favor!-. le grite amenazadoramente mientras salía de mi recamara.

.-O-ok-. me dijo con voz temerosa.

Maria POV

.-O-ok-. le dije a mi hermana con miedo.

Después de esa "pequeña" discusión, fuimos a desayunar, claramente no teníamos ni sirvientes ni mayordomos, asíque nosotras mismas hacíamos el desayuno.

Pero no teníamos mucho tiempo, ya que todos los días nos visitaba el Conde Trancy con sus Mayordomos Claude, Hanna, Thompson, Timber y Canterbury, a mi hermana le agradaba el conde Trancy, pero a mi me daba mala espina, encontraba algo muy raro en el, aparte de sobrepasarse con nosotras.

.-Beato, ¿necesitas ayuda?-. le pregunte serenamente.

.-Si Maria, puedes hacer el té-. me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

.-waa...-. mire anonada esa sonrisa, nunca antes había visto una verdadera sonrisa de mi hermana.-¡eh!, ¿Cómo puedes engañarme con esa sonrisa falsa?-. le dije desilusionada.

.-Tsk, solo haz el té-. me dijo enfadada, con un tono que daba miedo.

.-¡A-a la orden, Beatrice-sama!-.y me fui corriendo hasta la cocina para preparar el té.

¡Tok-Tok!

.-¿eh?, hay no...ya ha llegado-. dije desconcertada mientras llevaba el té a la mesa.

.-Ara, Conde Trancy, pase-. oí decir a mi hermana para luego ver a Alois Trancy entrar junto a sus mayordomos.

.-¿eh?, ¡Hanna!-. grite de felicidad al ver a Hanna entrar, corrí rápidamente y la abrace fuertemente.

.-M-Maria-sama-. dijo Hanna y me regalo una sonrisa.

.-Siéntese, Conde Trancy-. dijo mi hermana con esa sonrisa falsa que tiene.

.- Gracias, Beatrice-san-. dijo Alois, mientras yo y mi hermana también nos sentábamos.

.-Gracias por venir hoy, Conde-. dijo mi hermana nuevamente con su falsa sonrisa.

.-Tsk, no es como si no viniera todos los días-. dije con desagravio.

.- ¡Tsk!-. dijo mi hermana mientras se le hinchaba la vena de la cabeza y de la nada recibí un fuerte pisotón en mi pie.

.-¡Ah!...¡itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai!-. grite fuertemente mientras me tambaleaba en la silla, y sentí como mi hermana me tiro al piso con la silla.

.-¿Qué le ocurre a Maria-san?-. dijo Alois, mientras levantaba una ceja.

.-N-no es nada, Conde-. volvió a sonreír mi hermana.

.-Ya veo...y, ¿ha pensado sobre la propuesta, Beatrice-san?-. dijo Alois con una voz y mirada seductora.

.-Si, pero no puedo aceptarla...-. dijo mi hermana frunciendo el ceño.

.-¿Qué?-. dijo Alois de forma amenazante.

.-Lo que escucho Conde Trancy...ni Maria ni yo aceptamos ser su esposa-. dijo mi hermana con esa sonrisa falsa.-Pero...esa no es razón para dejar de ser amigos...-. pero yo interrumpí a mi hermana.

.-¡Así es!, ¡Porque yo, me casare con el Conde Ciel Phantomhive!-. grite parándome del suelo.-¡Y también nos invito a su fiesta de baile mañana!-. le dije burlonamente mientras le mostraba la carta en su cara.

.- ¿¡Pero que demonios!, ¡Claude, Hanna, Thompson, Timber, Canterbury!, ¡Sáquenme de este lugar!-. grito Alois mas que enojado.

.-Yes, your Majesty-. dijeron los mayordomos de Alois al unisolo y se lo llevaron.

.-¡E-espere, Conde Trancy!-. grita confusa mi hermana al verlo salir rapidamente.

.-nee nee hermana...¿Porque estas tan interesada en Alois Trancy?-. le pregunte con cara picara.

.-Tsk, Alois es sospechoso de múltiples asesinatos, yo solo intentaba acercarme a el para desenmascararlo...!Y tu lo has arruinado¡-. me grito con mas de diez venas hincadas en su cabeza.

.-¿eh?...gomene-. le dije inocentemente a mi hermana.

Beatrice POV

.-ah...bueno, ahora no le podemos hacer nada-. dije con mi vena a punto de reventar.

.- ¡Kya!, entonces ahora podemos ir a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta-. me grito desesperadamente.

.-waa...tu iras a la fiesta, asíque tu cómprate un vestido-. le dije desinteresadamente.

.-¡eso si que no!, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan antisociable?-. me dijo en un tono fuerte.

.-no lo se, espera...¡A QUIEN CREES QUE LE LEVANTAS LA VOZ!-. le grite con mi vena ya explotada.

.-¡AH!-. grito Maria del horror horror.-P-pero tienes que ir Beato, puedes encontrar a alguien ahí...¡E-es tu o-oportunidad!-. tartamudeo del miedo.

.-Ya veo-. le di la espalda para pensarmela.

.-jiji... ¡NOS VAMOS A LAS TIENDAS!-. grito Maria,yo me exalte un poco y me arrastro corriendo hacia fuera.

Sin duda...este día seria mu~y largo.

Continuara...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1 ^^ espero que les haya gustado :D!**

**Maria: Itai!, Me duele mi piecito Q_Q**

**Beatrice: te lo mereces Maria ¬¬ por arruinar mi plan D: Ahora Alois seguira con sus asecinatos! ._.**

**Maria: Pero entonces deberias haber aceptado su oferta de ser su esposa!, Digo asi podrias haberlo desenmascarado! ^^**

**Beatrice: Eso ni pensarlo!...espera...¿!QUIEN ERES PARA LEVANTARME LA VOZ MOCOSA¡?**

**Maria: Waaaaa! QAQ (siendo golpeada brutalmente con una Mesa ^^U)**

**Beatrice: ^^ bueno ahora Maria se despide porque tiene que ir donde UnderTaker para que le haga un sarcofago ¬w¬**

**Maria: ah? . (casi inconciente)**

**Beatrice: Bueno, dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos ^^, y si tienen sujerencias tambien...y preguntas tambien *-*!**

**Maria: Q-quieshro mi Mariposha A-ashul . (Perdiendo el conocimiento)**

**Saludos ^^U**

**Reviews?**


End file.
